Wrong Decision
by secrella
Summary: Summary : Ketika Uchiha diujung tanduk, dan kepercayaan Naruto yang mulai lepas. Siapa kira hubungan itu kandas dengan tiba-tiba sekarang?/"Hanya pengecut yang melihatnya diam-diam, begitu, Uchiha?"/sasufemnaru!
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Decision

·

·

·

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Genre : romance, drama

Warning : OOC! Typos, absurd, eyd ancur, alur kecepetan dan gajelas, dan aneh X""""D

Summary : Ketika Uchiha diujung tanduk, dan kepercayaan Naruto yang mulai lepas. Siapa kira hubungan itu kandas dengan tiba-tiba sekarang?/"Hanya pengecut yang melihatnya diam-diam, begitu, Uchiha?"/sasufemnaru!

·

·

·

Bukan hal mustahil jika Uchiha digandrungi banyak wanita di sekitarnya.

Dengan sifat nyaris sempurnanya yang melekat pada diri mereka sejak lahir tentu saja membuat buta sekeliling orang. Tak peduli bahwa mereka punya kelemahan sendiri yang dimilikinya.

Namikaze Naruto paham hal itu.

Tetapi malam ini, mungkin tak akan terjadi seperti sebelumnya.

Keputusannya bulat. Kepercayaannya mulai lepas, dan hubungan mereka telah renggang. Cinta tak lagi membutakan keduanya. Kau pikir pacarmu bertunangan dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu itu hal wajar jika ditutupi alasan cinta? Konyol.

Di dalam restoran ini mereka memulai hubungan, dan akan mengakhirinya disini pula.

Rintik hujan berjatuhan. Seiring uap kopi yang nyaris menghilang.

Pintu itu dibuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Napasnya tak teratur dan matanya dengan cepat menelusuri isi restoran.

Sekilas tetapi dia menemukannya.

Wanita itu masih disana, di ujung ruangan dengan peringaiannya yang berbeda.

Siapa sangka gadis seriang itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang melankolis yang ditanyai cinta itu apa saja sudah menangis?

Hari ini ia mengenakan dress di atas lutut dengan rambut pirang sepinggang yang digerai indah. Pasang mata lelaki memandanginya terang-terangan, lupa kalau ia masih dipunyai seorang Uchiha bungsu.

Sementara Sasuke mempelototi semua laki-laki yang berani memandangi gadisnya. Tangannya terkepal, bahkan jika tidak ada Naruto dalam pandangan sekitarnya ia akan menonjok muka mupeng itu.

"Sudah lama?"

Sasuke duduk di seberang Naruto yang raut wajahnya tampak kaget.

"Tidak." Ujarnya meminum cappucino yang mendingin.

"Kau bohong," Simpul Sasuke datar. "Kau memesan cappucino panas, bukan cappucino dingin."

Dalam hati, Namikaze bungsu itu tertawa hambar. Kalau hal ini tak terjadi, mungkin Naruto akan tetap teguh pada perkataan lalu.

"Aku langsung saja," sebelum Naruto hendak pergi, lengan kekar itu menahannya.

"Aku paham."

Napasnya tercekat. Naruto menahan napas sejenak mengontrol reaksi dirinya.

"Dengar, aku yang salah, tapi percayalah Naru, ini terpaksa.. aku dipaksa, Naru.." ucapnya lirih.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Tak memperlihatkan safir biru yang berkaca-kaca. Dia memilih mengetukkan jari jemarinya di meja untuk memecah keheningan sementara.

"Tolong maafkan aku.. aku mengerti kau kecewa, tapi tunggulah sejenak, aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini, dan kita akan kembali baik-baik saja.."

Saat itu Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan tan Naruto. Pelan tapi pasti, perempuan itu melepaskannya.

"Tidak ada gadis yang kecewa ditinggalkan bertunangan lelakinya ketika statusnya masih berhubungan, Sasuke." Matanya terpejam, menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Naru-"

"Yang membuatku kecewa bukan itu.. bukan itu, Sasuke.." tangan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau menyembunyikan semuanya, kau anggap aku apa? Kau memecahkan masalahmu dengan gadis lain.. dan kau sembunyikan wajah sendumu dariku.."

"Itu jauh menyakitkan dibanding kau menduakanku. Aku merasa aku tak ada artinya lagi."

Isakan pelan lolos dari mulutnya. Naruto menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepala raven itu tertunduk.

"Aku rasa, ini cukup antara kita; aku dan kau. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Berbahagialah. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucapnya pelan namun terasa kelu dan pilu dalam diri mantan kekasihnya.

Ia pergi. Di saat rintik hujan berhenti.

Saat itulah air mata lelaki itu turun.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun bisa lemah, karena kelemahannya hanyalah seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto memang gadis yang sederhana, tak bisa dibilang kaya, dan tak bisa dibilang miskin.

Ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang menjadi pegawai kantoran biasa. Dari cerita yang ia dengar sendiri dari putri Namikaze Minato itu dia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki dan ibu yang cantik.

Sasuke dapat menangkap pancaran kesedihan, kekaguman, dan tangis Naruto dari sorot matanya saat bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

Naruto senang sekaligus sedih.

Ia hanya gadis polos yang baik pada setiap orang. Sekalipun itu menyakitinya. Dia memiliki topeng yang cantik untuk menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya.

Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto.

Awal pertemuan mereka yang amat aneh sekaligus berkesan.

#flashback#

 _Hari ini, cuaca mendung menyelimuti kota Konoha._

 _Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya mengenakan jaket hitam polos berlambangkan lambang marganya di belakang bagian jaket sembari memakai headset._

 _Memutar lagu jazz dan memakan iris tomat dalam bekalnya._

 _Bel pertanda pulang memang belum berbunyi, baru lima menit lagi bel itu dapat didengar._

 _Anak-anak yang keluar sekolah sebelum bel berdentang akan dapat sanksi, pengecualian untuk Uchiha Sasuke, si anak bungsu pemilik sekolah. Jadi, Sasuke bisa masuk dan keluar sesukanya di sekolah._

 _Entah tetapi Fugaku tak melarangnya. Ia justru malah lebih mengurusi kakaknya, Itachi. Dari kecil Itachi sudah menunjukkan bakat-bakat dan kecerdasannya ketimbang Sasuke di usia yang sama._

 _Sampai sekarang, yang Sasuke tahu, Itachi adalah pria yang merangkap sebagai wakil presiden direktur juga mahasiswa biasa. Bukan seorang kakak yang ramah dan suka menyapa adiknya._

 _Bukan salah Itachi jika dia tak pernah menyapa ataupun menegur Sasuke, tetapi kesibukan yang disebabkan oleh ayahnya itulah yang mengusiknya._

 _Kini tepat di halte dekat sekolahnya, Sasuke duduk mengamati rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi daerah sekitarnya. Cuek dengan temperatur rendah, Sasuke lebih memilih memakan tomat dan mendengarkan lagu sekaligus chatting dengan teman-temannya dalam sebuah grup sosial media._

 _Bunyi yang berdentang di ponselnya yang makin menjadi hanya karena Kiba patah hati ditolak Hyuuga Hinata, putri konglomerat keluarga Hyuuga, kemarin. Spam yang berisi bagaimana Hinata merugi menolak Kiba atau cinta yang tak memandang status dan derajat. Kata-kata puitis yang dikarang pemuda penggemar anjing itu terasa membuat Kiba menjadi korban paling menyedihkan jika kau membaca puisinya hingga usai._

 _Lalu disahuti yang lain seperti Neji, sepupu Hinata, yang kini mencak-mencak sepupu perempuannya itu dijadikan peran utama dalam puisi absurd milik Kiba. Selanjutnya teman-temannya yang menenangkan Kiba dan Neji._

 _Sasuke hanya iseng muncul untuk sekedar pamer kata 'Hn' yang langsung dibully mereka. Hingga bunyi itu tak kunjung lenyap, ia lebih memilih mematikan ponselnya untuk sementara dan melepas headsetnya._

 _Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin diam dan melihat saja sekaligus menjadi stalker handal._

 _Benar, dari seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke rutin kesini 5 menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Karena sosok yang menarik perhatiannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu._

 _Gadis pirang itu selalu kesini di jam yang sama dan kegiatan cengar-cengirnya yang pada awalnya membuat Sasuke risih sendiri. Lalu dia juga sering bersenandung tak jelas lalu malah lupa liriknya dan menjitak kepalanya sendiri._

 _Tingkahnya yang kekanakan berhasil memikat perhatian Uchiha bungsu ini yang terkenal sebagai pangeran es yang tak tersentuh._

 _Sasuke menghitung dalam hati._

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Tig-_

 _"Yooshh! Hujan lagi-dattebayou!"_

 _Sambutan yang ia berikan entah pada siapa yang malah membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Beruntung gadis bodoh itu tak menyadarinya._

 _Dia duduk di pojok bangku sambil menyantap ramen cupnya. "Uhm, sasroi-senpaaai sasori-senpaaai datanglah padakuu~"_

 _Nyanyian tak jelasnya itu agaknya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Sasori?_

 _Ia melirik seragam yang dikenakan gadis pirang di pojokan. Seragam SMA Suna._

 _Sasori? Dan SMA Suna?_

 _Ah, itu dia! Sasuke ingat nama itu. Sabaku Sasori, anak berandalan dari SMA Suna yang terkenal keburukannya._

 _Sasuke bukannya ingin menjelekkan, tetapi memang benar faktanya kalau sekolah itu hanya berisi anak-anak berandalan yang susah diatur._

 _Tetapi kenapa gadis itu masuk kesana? Sasuke tidak pernah lihat dia memalak uang di halte ini atau mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Kata yang terlontar dari mulut mungilnya justru kata-kata polos dengan nada riang seperti biasa._

 _Hn, sepertinya itu karena cintanya dengan Sasori-senpainya._

 _Tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke jadi tak suka mendengar nama itu?_

 _Biasanya dia tak merespon dan tak risih dengan sebuah nama. Tetapi karena gadis itu sedari tadi melafalkannya dengan nada imut serta mata berbinar yang sudah jelas terlihat dia sedang jatuh cinta._

 _"Bisakah kau diam?"_

 _Sasuke mematung sendiri mulutnya berani berbicara begitu._

 _Si pirang menoleh ke arah Sasuke bingung. "Ada apa?"_

 _"Hentikan nyanyianmu, suaramu jelek, usuratonkachi!"_

 _Sekali lagi, Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Terserah mulutku dong mau bilang apa! Bukan urusanmu!"_

 _"Ini tempat umum dan kau terus bernyanyi dengan suara cempreng, kau pikir itu hal normal, Dobe!"_

 _"Hehh!? Kau! Kau mengejekku!? Uhh! Kemari kau! Kucabik muka datarmu yang sok keren itu!"_

 _Sasuke menyeringai. Tampaknya mulutnya memang menjadi plan pertama terbaik._

 _"Aku memang keren, diamlah."_

 _"SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU KEREN!? Pangeran narsis!"_

 _Sasuke menutup tempat bekalnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. "Hn, aku memang pangeran."_

 _"B-Bukan itu maksudku, baka! Cih susah bicara dengan orang bolot sepertimu!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bisa dilihat dua tangannya terkepal kuat._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Kenapa juga kau mengejekku!? Kau bisa kan menggunakan headsetmu itu? Punya otak dipakai!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Oh kau sekarang berubah bisu? Mana kata-kata angkuhmu yang membuatku ingin menendang mukamu telak tadi?! Mulai takut!?"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Sudah pangeran menyebalkan, narsis sekarang tiba-tiba bisu! Menyedihkan!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Baka teme! Orang asing saja mengejekku! Kau tidak berhak! Kau belum mengenal-"_

 _"Diam atau kucium?"_

 _Gadis itu mematung dan menatap Sasuke horor._

 _"Dasar mesum. Pergi sana!" Usirnya._

 _Sasuke melirik nametag yang tertera di seragamnya. Namikaze Naruto._

 _"Hn. Uto-chan."_

 _Mata Naruto terbelalak. "Uto?"_

 _"Ck, benar-benar dobe, namamu. Namikaze Naruto, kau sering dipanggil Uto kan?" Selidik Sasuke tapi wajahnya dibuat acuh tak acuh._

 _"A-Apaa!? Sok tauu! Namaku Naruto! Kau orang asing hanya boleh memanggilku Namikaze-san! Lagipula panggilanku itu ya tetap Naruto!"_

 _"Naru.."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kalau begitu namamu Naru, bukan Naruto."_

 _Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Ish, terserah apa katamu, teme!"_

 _Setelah itu, keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan._

 _Kalau begini jadinya, Sasuke lebih baik menjadi patung Uchiha Madara yang dipajang di tengah pusat belanja kota._

 _Hingga bis kota berhenti, lalu Naruto masuk tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikitpun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia memejamkan matanya mengatur degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan._

 _Naruto melirik ke arah halte lagi. Matanya membelalak begitu mengetahui Uchiha bungsu itu tak lagi di tempatnya._

 _Sepertinya sudah dijemput, batin Naruto lirih._

 _Tetapi dengan cepat ia hapus pikiran gilanya._

 _Kenapa ia harus risau dengan kenyataannya?_

 _Naruto berdiri gamang. Ia tak berpegangan pada apapun karena bis yang ditumpanginya melaju sangat pelan._

 _Ia mengehela napas berat. Mengapa ia merasa begitu kecewa saat ini?_

 _"Huwaaa!"_

 _Bis tiba-tiba melaju kencang dari lajunya tadi membuat gadis blonde itu terpekik langsung terjerembab di antara kerumunan penumpang._

 _Matanya terpejam, takut terinjak-injak. Naruto menutup wajahnya takut._

 _Deru napas berat di dekatnya terasa hangat. Apa udara? Tidak, hawanya dingin bukan hangat._

 _Naruto membuka matanya untuk menemukan darimana udara atau ah entahlah itu berasal._

 _Cup._

 _Sebentar, tapi mampu membuatnya mematung selama beberapa detik lamanya._

 _Orang di depannya menyeringai lebar. "Benar-benar Dobe."_

 _Naruto yakin, dia salah lihat sekarang ini._

 _Ia mengucek matanya, mengecek pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan matanya._

 _"T-Teme!?"_

Tbc

Hai

Ini fic baruku, dan aku termasuk author baru, setelah jadi silent reader (ampuni akuu tapi sekarang udaah enggaa koo #puppyeyes)

Jadii, yoroshiku onegaishimasuuu senpai-senpaaai..

Kalau bersedia, silakan tinggalkan jejak :3 sankyuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Decision**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Chapter 2**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T or K+**

 **Genre : romance, drama, family**

 **Warning : suka di re-write, alur suka berubah(?) Kecepetan, gaje, typoosss, absurd, gak bisa mellow T.T, sudah pasti OOC**

·

·

·

Sasuke PoV

 _"Kau boleh bertunangan dengannya.."_

 _"Tapi setidaknya kau mempercayaiku.."_

 _Aku diam membisu dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Aku sudah terlalu mengecewakannya. Dan bahkan dulu aku berjanji takkan membiarkannya menangis, tapi sekarang dia menangis terus menerus hanya karena aku._

 _Kecewa pada diri sendiri, tentu saja._

 _Mataku menatap jari ku yang dilingkari cincin yang sama dengan gadis itu._

 _"Aku membencimu-dattebayo! Hiks... Banyak hal yang kau buat hingga membuatku begini! Dimana kau saat hari jadi setahun kita malam itu? Aku hanya mendengar suara meriah tentang pertunanganmu! Lalu dimana kau ketika Karin membullyku? Kau tak membelaku! Dan dimana kau ketika aku diserang musuh-musuhmu!? Sasori yang menyelamatkanku! Dia yang pernah kau hajar yang menyelematkanku! Sedangkan kau! Tak peduli dan kencan dengan gadis itu! Kau tau Sakura sahabatku!" rambut pirangnya terurai._

 _Hujan lagi-lagi datang berperan._

 _Dapat kulihat jelas, air matanya terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Terus menerus meneriakiku. Sorot mata kecewa yang nampak._

 _"Dan saat itu terjadi, kau malah bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja! Kau datang membawakanku hadiah, padahal aku tau kau menyembunyikan cincinmu di tas!"_

 _Benci dengan keadaan seperti ini? Tentu saja. Lebih tepatnya benci pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Melihatnya menangis di depanku, tanpa mengusap air matanya._

 _"Sasuke..." panggilnya dengan nada melemah. "Secara tak langsung kau memasukanku ke daftar jahat, kau menyebutku murahan, lebih buruk dibanding saat Gaara membully-ku.."_

 _"Kau memposisikanku sebagai pemisah antara kau dan Sakura. Padahal kau yang menggantungkanku.."_

 _Naruto menghela napas. Wajahnya sudah memucat. Aku sadar, selama beberapa hari, tubuhnya mengurus dengan kantung mata berlebih karena terus menerus menangis setiap malam._

 _"Kau melarangku dekat dengan lelaki lain, padahal kau..bertunangan tanpa memutuskanku lebih dulu.."_

 _Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dia benar, aku memanh egois. Terlalu naif, melarangnya berdekatan dengan laki-laki manapun._

 _"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, selamat.. kau berhasil.. keinginan bunuh diriku sudah 90% kau akan tertawa besok melihat jasadku tergantung.."_

 _Gigiku bergetak. "Naruto.."_

 _"Apa...? Hah? Apa?"_

 _Aku kembali diam. Seharusnya memang benar aku yang harusnya diam tak berkutik. "Maaf.." ucapku lirih._

 _Dia merentangkan tangannya perlahan, mendongak seolah ingin merasakan hujan. Lalu menunduk._

 _"Ayahku berusaha mati-matian tak membuatku menangis saat dia sekarat.. Ayahku bahkan sempat membuat lelucon padahal malaikat maut sudah ada di sampingnya.. Dia tersenyum mengatakanku anak bandel, namun di kala terakhirnya dia bilang, aku sudah memenuhi semua harapannya dengan ibu.." katanya diiringi isak._

 _"Tapi kau, dengan mudahnya membuatku menangis hampir setiap malam.. Aku ingin berdoa semoga ayahku datang menghantuimu, tapi aku tak bisa.. Kau terlalu mudah untuk membuat tangis anak perempuan, tak peduli jika setiap perempuan memiliki ayah yang selalu menjaga mereka.."_

 _Aku terhenyak. Kenapa tak sampai kesana pikiranku? Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya gadis cerewet yang beruntungnya tetap menemaniku. Tak sadar kalau dia juga bisa rapuh seperti sekarang._

 _Tadi setelah dia keluar kafe, aku langsung mencegatnya dan menariknya ke dalam gang, memaksanya untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini._

 _"Sasuke.. Ayah dan ibuku pasti menangis disana..hiks..sudahlah.. jangan pernah mencariku lagi.. kau tak usah khawatir, aku akan pergi takkan mengganggumu dengan Sakura.."_

 _Dia melangkah pergi lalu berlari sambil mengusap air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya._

 _Dan aku, aku yang mencegatnya, aku yang diam, aku juga yang membiarkannya pergi lagi._

 _Terasa sakit. Sangat. Sampai aku merasakan air turun membasahi pipiku. Bukan air hujan._

 _Berdiri menatap punggungnya dari belakang sambil menangis dalam diam. Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan?_

 _Aroma hujan yang menguar bercampur dengan aroma dirinya yang membuatku semakin ingin mengubur diriku sendiri._

 _Kalau bukan karena Itachi kabur dari rumah, semua ini takkan terjadi._

 _Perusahaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi krisis karena Paman Obito yang sudah dipercayai ayah malah berbalik menjadi mata-mata dari perusahaan Hyuuga Group. Dan banyaknya hacker yang membuka data penting dalam perusahaan. Kerja sama antara klien mulai renggang. Dan nyaris mencapai puncaknya. Saat seperti ini, ayah jatuh sakit bersamaan dengan ibu yang tak kalah terpukul._

 _Sementara tawaran dari Haruno dari sebulan yang lalu masih membuat ayah berpikir keras. Tawaran sempurna. Perusahaan akan bangkit lagi, asalkan salah satu anak dari ayah harus menikahi putri tunggal Haruno, Sakura. Waktu yang tepat. Ayah langsung membicarakannya dengan Itachi yang walaupun bersikap tenang namun kulihat jelas penolakan keras dari dalam dirinya._

 _Sampai pagi, dia meninggalkan rumah membuat seisi rumah panik mencari keberadaannya. Nihil, dia tak meninggalkan apapun sebagai surat atau alasannya keluar. Yang ditemukan hanyalah pakaian-pakaian dan barang berharganya kosong. Aku sempat mengingat tadi malam dia menemuiku dan meminta maaf._

 _Tentunya keadaan ini memaksaku untuk mengambil alih perannya. Bersikeras menolaknya dan memilih Naruto serta membiarkan Uchiha bangkrut, lalu orang tuaku sakit di saat jatuh miskin atau meninggalkan Naruto dan membangkitkan perusahaan lagi._

 _Aku merenung, kalau saja aku lebih dulu memberikan alasan yang jelas pada Naruto. Dan tak terlalu naif mementingkan dua-duanya tapi malah memberi sakit berlipat ganda pada kekasihku sendiri. Baru setelah dia pergi, aku merasa kehilangan. Rasanya dia memang akan pergi dari kehidupanku, hanya menyisakan kenangan yang berubah pahit._

 _Suara isakan tangisnya seakan menggema dan terus terngiang._

 _"Aku membencimu-dattebayo! Hiks.. Banyak hal yang kau buat hingga membuatku begini!.."_

 _End Sasuke's POV_

 _·_

 _·_

·

"Hah?"

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar menampilkan dua onyx terbelalak.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya, menampilkan raut wajah khawatir pada anak bungsunya. Selama lima tahun ini, anaknya tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Entah karena apa, kematian istrinya atau khawatir perkembangan anaknya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik datar. "Hn."

"Baa-san! Tou-san cudah bang-papaaaa!"

Anak berkaca mata yang menuruni jidat istrinya itu langsung menerjang si bungsu Uchiha yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa papa belkelingat? Papa kan tidul bukan malathon?"

"Papa hanya mimpi buruk, sayang."

Pipi Sarada menggembung, kecewa dengan jawaban ayahnya yang menurutnya bohong. "Bo'ong, mata papa bo'ong gak jujul."

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Bagaimana anak kecil seperti Sarada tahu dimana letak kejujuran sebenarnya?

"Hn. Nanti papa mau ke kafe, kamu mau ikut?" Ajak Sasuke.

Sarada mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Calada mau ikut! Calada ajak Cina loh! Boleh kan papa?"

"Cina?"

Mikoto langsung mengoreksi. "Maksud Sarada Shina, teman sebangkunya."

"Hn." Pandangan mata Sasuke beralih ke Sarada. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Holee! Oke papa cepetan mandi, papa bau! Calada mau muntah."

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu bicara begitu?"

Mendengar nada tak suka dari Sasuke, Sarada tak gentar malah semakin menggebu-gebu. "Tentu caja, baa-can, kemalin calada gak mandi, calada bau, telus baa-can muntah.

Mikoto menyengir. "Baa-san tidak enak badan kemarin, Sarada-chan." kata Mikoto lembut lalu menggandeng Sarada keluar kamar.

Sasuke menatap datar. Sangat beruntung baginya memiliki anak seperti Sarada, meskipun Sakura sudah meninggal karena penyakit yang telah lama ia derita saat melahirkan putri pertamanya, Sarada. Otomatis, Sarada tinggal di keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki ciri khas dingin dan tak bersahabat. Namun dirinya malah menjadi anak yang ceria, berkebalikan dengan Sasuke ataupun anggota Uchiha lain kecuali Mikoto.

Melihat sikapnya, Sasuke jadi teringat seseorang.

Ya, Namikaze Naruto.

Dimana wanita itu sekarang?

Seperti karma, selama lima tahun ini Sasuke benar-benar menderita. Tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak, penyesalan yang terus membebani kinerja otaknya, dan menjadikannya pria lemah secara tak langsung.

Tak mau membuat Sarada menunggu lama dengan temannya, Shina, Sasuke segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya.

"Papa belum kenal kan cama Cina?"

Sasuke duduk di samping anaknya. Saat ini mereka tengah sarapan di meja makan. Mungkin nanti mereka akan jalan-jalan dulu sebelum siangnya mampir di kafe. Waktu luang seperti saat ini sering digunakan Sasuke untuk menemani Sarada. Setidaknya dia juga harus mengenal dunia anaknya, bukan dunia bisnis yang semakin menenggelamkan mentalnya.

"Cina, ini papaku, papa Cacuke. Ganteng kan?"

Anak bersurai merah sebahu itu mengangguk. Wajahnya bulat dan berkulit putih juga membawa boneka. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada Sasori, yang dulu pernah ia hajar karena berani mendekati Naruto. Pemuda berandal yang ternyata sangat mencintai sosok boneka. Shina mengangguk. "Tapi cantikan mama aku."

Sasuke nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. Disamakan dengan perempuan? Yang benar saja! Dirinya ini masuk ke daftar pria tampan di Jepang!

Sarada mengerucutkam bibirnya. "Kamu tuh gimana, papa kan cowok."

"Oiya ya. Oke, papa calada ganteng."

Pujian yang bagus untuk mengawali perkenalan dengan Sasuke.

"Nama orang tua kamu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Seperti biasa jika salah satu teman Sarada kemari, yang Sasuke tanyakan hanyalah nama orang tuanya.

Mulut Shina terbuka. "Akasun-"

"Papa ayo! Calada cama Cina udah abis makannya, ayo main!"

Sasuke mendengus. Ternyata sifat Sakura yang keras kepala menurun juga pada Sarada. Cetakan pas.

Shina turun dari kursinya dan bergandengan dengan Sarada.

Mikoto melambaikan tangannya sambil berseru, "hati-hati!" yang ditanggapi 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Papa, calada mau boneka."

"Papa, calada mau bantal."

"Papa, calada mau mainan."

"Ini sudah siang, ayo makan dulu."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sasuke mengajak kedua anak itu untuk makan di kafe. Sarada cemberut permintaannya dipotong seenaknya oleh Sasuke.

Mereka memasuki kafe dan menempati meja terpojok.

"Papa, Calada mau yang ini!" Seru Sarada menunjuk gambar ice cream di buku menu.

Sedangkan Shina hanya diam. "Cina mau apa?"

"Sama aja kayak Calada."

"Papa mau apa?"

Sasuke acuh tak acuh memperhatikan menu. "Ramen tomat."

Kedua anak itu tercengang. "Mana ada?" Serunya kompak.

Sasuke mendecih. "Ramen tapi tambahkan tomat."

Lalu dua bocah itu ber 'ohh' ria.

"Paman Cacuke cuka Lamen?" Celetuk Shina.

"Hn."

"Mamaku juga cuka, katanya lamen cehat, enak. Tapi Cina dan ayah gak cuka kan ada pengawetnya" komentarnya.

Sarada ikut menimpali. "Calada nggak terlalu cuka cih tapi emang ada pengawetnya?"

Shina mengangguk. "Ada. Kata papa bahaya"

"Tapi.. pengawet itu apa?" Tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Itu.."

Bosan mendengar dan memperhatikan percakapan anak kecil, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu masuk. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan wanita bersurai pirang dan kulit tannya.

Dering ponsel berbunyi.

Sasuke melirik malas ke arah Shina yang kini mengangkat ponselnya. Di usia lima tahun, anak anak memang sudah handal memainkan gadget.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Iya ma, cina main cama calada, ini lagi di kafe."

"..."

Mulut Shina terbuka lebar. "Mama Papa ada di depan?"

"..."

"Kenapa gak macuk aja? Baleng cina, calada, cama papa calada." Terdengar lengosan Shina.

"..."

"Oke, nanti abis makan Cina kesana."

Shina memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. "Cina diculuh pulang abis makan."

Setelah memesan makanan, pelayan datang membawa pesanan. Meletakkan dua piring es krim di meja dan semangkuk ramen bertabur tomat.

Tak peduli dengan Sarada dan Shina yang malah memulai balapan makan, Sasuke kembali fokus pada wanita tadi sambil menyantap tomat.

Karena terlalu fokus, Sasuke tak menyadari Sarada dan Shina sudah selesai dengan es krimnya.

"Yosh, Cina udah abis, paman?"

Tak ada respon.

Sarada ikut membantu. "Papa.."

Inilah kekuatan flashback.

Sarada menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke. "Papa.."

"Hn?"

"Cina mau pulang" tukas Sarada.

"Paman, Cina mau pulang dulu, telima kacih cudah ajak Cina main dan makan ya.." pamit Shina.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sarada mengantarkan Shina sampai ke depan kafe. Sesudahnya, melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri Sasuke lagi.

Pria bersurai raven itu semakin fokus pada wanita tadi. Rambut pirang, kulit tan, agak pendek.

Ciri-ciri Naruto.

Lalu wanita itu berlari menjauhi kafe. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung beranjak dan menyusulnya. Ia takkan menyia-nyiakan Naruto lagi. Ia akan membawa dan menjaga wanitanya lagi.

"Tunggu!"

Wanita itu tak menoleh sama sekali. Entah karena tak mendengar atau karena Naruto tidak mau.

"Papa!"

Sasuke seakan tuli dengan sahutan anaknya yang ia tinggalkan di kafe.

Ia sibuk mengejar wanita itu yang berlarian di sepanjang trotoar menuju taman kota.

"NARUTO!"

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh itu dari belakang. "Naruto, kumohon..tinggalah disini..kau boleh membalasku apa saja yang kau mau..asal kau tetap disini.." bisiknya lirih.

"E-Eh!? A-Anda siapa!?"

Bukan suara Naruto! Refleks, Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah wanita itu.

Beda, sangat beda. Matanya sipit dan hidungnya agak besar, pipinya juga tembam. Dari jauh kelihatan kurus mungil namun ternyata dia cukup gendut.

"M-Maafkan aku.." ucap Sasuke.

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk lalu berlari lagi, mungkin ada urusan penting.

Sungguh kejadian tadi membuat Sasuke malu setengah mati. Memeluk seorang wanita tanpa alasan setelah mengejarnya di sepanjang trotoar? Cukup memalukan.

"Papa!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sarada yang berlari ke arahnya. "Pegawai kafenya bilang ke Calada takut papa gak bayal."

"Astaga." Dengus Sasuke. Bayar seratus kali lipat pun Sasuke mampu. Jangan memandangnya rendah begitu.

Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan anaknya menuju kafe lagi. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita bersama pria menggandeng tangan anak kecil.

"Ayo Shina," tuntunnya.

·

·

·

 **Tbc**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Hola**

 **Loh kok muncul lagi? Kemaren kan udah? #digaplok**

 **Rea kan kemaren bilang mau re-write, jadi yang kemaren cuma sementara pertimbangin dulu, rea juga yang ceroboh! Belom yakin main publish kan dodol! #jitakkepalasendiri**

 **Rea baca reviewnya walopun agak takut takut, dan rea dapat nyimpulin satu kata : bingung!**

 **Tenang, rea juga lebih bingung!**

 **Nah jadi setelah itu cepet-cepet rea tulis dulu problem dari awal sampe selesai, dan ternyata oh tidak.. chapternya kebanyakan! Diusahain singkat gabisaa TwT**

 **Tadinya mau rombak semua, tapi demi nyambungnya dengan chap satu, ya dikat-kaitin entah jadi gimana, minta ripiunya dulu hehe kalo nggak pas aku bisa ganti lagi sebelum aku ketik chap tiga**

 **Gomen, untuk kedepannya aku usahain bakal konsisten sekonsistennya! Yossh! Maaf yaaa! Boleh kok jitakin rea sampe mamvus(?)**

 **Arigatou~**

 **Semoga masih sudi review x"3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : drama, romance**

 **Pair : sasufem!naru**

 **Warn : OOC! gender switch, femnaru, sasufemnaru, typoan panuan kudisan(?), abal, berantakan, eyd ancur, absurd, suka direwrite, authornya jomblo #LAHAPANYAMBUNGNYA(?)**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Enjoy!**

·

·

·

"Makan malam?"

Presdir Uchiha Corp itu mengernyit saat sekretarisnya menyebutkan isi surat undangan itu dengan nada malas.

"Yah, syaratnya membawa pasangan.."

"Syarat?"

Nara Shikamaru menguap. "Kalau kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan nenek buncit Akasuna itu." terangnya.

"Hah?"

"Cih, kau ingat wanita tua yang memelukmu sehabis meeting dengan Akasuna Group bulan lalu? Dia orangnya." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada membosankan.

"Ugh, bagaimana kalau si dobe itu begitu?"

Ingatan Sasuke kembali pada kejadian menyebalkan sebulan yang lalu. Tepat setelah _meeting_ , tak diduga nenek dari pimpinan klien baru perusahaannya itu menghambur memeluknya lama karena penglihatannya yang tak lagi jelas dan mengira Sasuke suaminya yang telah meninggal. Astaga, Sasuke agak bergidik, apa nanti saat tua Naruto juga memeluk orang lain saat dirinya sudah tenang di atas sana?

 _In your dream_ , Sas. Belum ketemu juga terlalu berharap tinggi.

Sementara Shikamaru mendengus geli mendengar pimpinannya berkata seperti itu. Uchiha memang terlalu optimis. Optimis boleh saja, asal jangan menginginkan ekspetasi yang terlampau jauh. Shikamaru merasa nasibnya lebih baik saja karena ia beruntung, memiliki istri baik jago memasak di rumah meskipun kalau pulang dirinya menjadi korban pelampiasan.

Yah, sahabat Sasuke sejak SMA ini mengenal baik adik dari Itachi ini dari luar dan dalam. Termasuk perempuan yang dicintai pria itu selama ini, tentu saja Shikamaru juga mengenalnya. Gadis berisik yang awalnya ia kira kalem, nyatanya jika sudah lebih dekat dengannya, barulah sifat aslinya terlihat jelas. Benar-benar berbanding balik dengan sifat angkuh dan dingin milik Sasuke.

Tapi anehnya keduanya tampak serasi. Apalagi jika mereka mulai saling ejek-mengejek atau mengejar satu sama lain seperti anak kecil di tempat umum. Tidak seperti dirinya yang berkencan dengan Temari, si Ketua OSIS tergalak di sekolahnya saja sudah membuatnya tak berkutik dan meminta saran pada Naruto tentang kepribadian wanita yang ditanggapi cekikikan.

Berbicara tentang Naruto, Shikamaru sudah mengetahui keberadaannya sejak setahun yang lalu, saat sepupu Temari datang membawa anaknya pula berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk memberi ucapan selamat atas kelahiran putra pertamanya. Awalnya semenit setelah melihat perempuan itu jarinya gatal ingin menelepon Sasuke untuk memberi tahu keberadaan wanita yang dicarinya. Namun tampaknya sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya dulu dan meminta ijin pada istrinya untuk berbicara empat mata sebentar di halaman belakang.

Agak kaget, memang. Mengetahui perempuan itu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya dulu saat masih di jenjang pendidikkan. Kini gadis ceroboh itu menjadi wanita dewasa yang berpendidikkan tinggi. Shikamaru yakin jika saja dulu Naruto seperti ini mungkin saja keluarga Uchiha takkan berpikir ulang menerimanya dan menolak perjodohan dari keluarga Haruno.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu pun bingung, apa yang membuat kepala Naruto terbentur hingga menjadi begitu. Apa dia baik-baik saja atau itu kembarannya bukan Naruto sebenarnya. Gadis itu menggeleng dan menjitak kepalanya keras untuk menunjukkan dirinya masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya fisik dan mentalnya saja yang berubah.

Meminta Shikamaru untuk menutup mulut tentangnya memang agak sulit. Apalagi jika menyangkut sahabatnya, Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Tetapi jika melihat raut wajah Naruto yang serius dan sorot matanya yang seolah menampilkan luka, mulutnya berhasil terkatup rapat. Wanita itu benar-benar serius tak mau berhubungan dengan Sasuke lagi dan memilih menjalani kehidupan barunya.

Dan berakting di depan Sasuke pun cukup gampang menurutnya. Saat berulang kali Sasuke memaksanya untuk mencari keturunan terakhir Namikaze itu, maka Shikamaru akan menguap dan bilang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada hasil.

"Kau mau mengajak siapa?" Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Pria di depannya terlihat bingung. Pasalnya ia risih jika meminta wanita lain datang dengannya, yang ada malah semakin membuat rusuh acara tersebut.

Pernah ia membawa pacar teman lamanya Sai, Ino, tetapi gadis itu malah di tengah acara menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke yang membuat orang-orang sekitarnya terkejut. Selamat, karena Sasuke sudah mengira bahwa dia dihajar oleh Sai, lelaki itu malah memasang senyum memuakkan dan merangkul Ino mesra setelah mengantar kekasihnya sampai apartemen.

 _"Tentu saja tidak, Ayam, aku yang mengajarinya tadi malam."_

Sial.

Membuat dirinya ketar ketir sepanjang acara memikirkan reaksi Sai nanti termasuk tindakan menjengkelkan.

"Kau mau mengajak Ino lagi?"

Sasuke tersentak. "Tidak akan."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan Temari? Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain jalan berdampingan." pinta Sasuke.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. "Kau lupa orang-orang tahu pernikahanku dengan Temari, apa memikirkan Naruto membuatmu bodoh? Lagipula dengan siapa aku datang malam ini?"

Sasuke menggeram. " _Kuso_! lalu siapa yang kubawa?"

"Banyak kandidat lain, bagaimana kalau Hinata?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Shikamaru. "Kau lupa dia ada disana bersama Gaara" desisnya.

"Tenten?"

"Wajahku terlalu tampan untuk dihancurkan Neji." dengusnya sekaligus membanggakan diri sendiri yang membuat Shikamaru semakin bosan.

"Karui?"

"Ditindih Chouji sampai sekarat itu buruk, Nanas." terang Sasuke yang mulai muak.

"Tsunade-baasan? Kupikir itu tidak buruk, lagipula ia janda, takkan ada yang menghajarmu."

"Lalu membopongnya saat dia mabuk dan esoknya aku dikabarkan mendekati janda kepala lima?"

Shikamaru mendengus."Gah, terserah kau saja."

"Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya datang membawa putrinya lebih baik.

Shikamaru berujar santai. "Bawa saja, esoknya akan ada berita Presdir Uchiha Corp. ternyata seorang pedofil."

Sasuke bungkam.

·

·

·

Waktu tersisa lima jam untum datang ke jamuan makan malam.

Sasuke mendengus kasar sambil menyesap jus tomat dalam cangkir. Aroma tomat membuatnya sedikit tenang. Setidaknya dia tidak akan stress dalam jangka waktu lima jam kemudian.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Mikoto berjalan anggun mengenakan gaun berlengan panjang berwarna hitam. Ia menghampiri anaknya di balkon. "Apa kau sudah mempunyai janji dengan wanita nanti malam?"

Jangankan janji, kandidatnya saja belum ada.

"Tidak."

"Kau belum punya pasangan malam ini?" tanya Mikoto kalem. Wajahnya terlihat santai mengetahui anaknya belum punya pasangan kesana.

"Ya."

"Emm.. ibu dengar nenek dari Akasuna-san mengundangmu untuk berdansa dengannya malam ini."

Sasuke merutuk. "Astaga."

Ini buruk, membayangkan dirinya menggendong dan mengecup punggung tangan nenek itu kemudian berdansa ala film romansa. Bisa saja saat bagian memutar pasangan, pinggangnya tiba-tiba patah.

Astaga, tidak seburuk itu, Sas.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sarada, tapi apa nanti aku akan dicap sebagai pedofil?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah lelah.

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak, sayang, kau bisa jelaskan nanti. Atau kau bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan sekretarismu dan istrinya.."

"Yang ada mereka melupakanku." cetus Sasuke.

"Terangkan saja bila ada yang bertanya, yah salahmu sendiri tidak pernah memperlihatkan Sarada pada publik."

Sasuke menatap ibunya. "Aku tidak mau Sarada diincar."

"Terserah, aku akan mendandani Sarada-chan, tugasmu hanya menjelaskan siapa cucuku kalau ada yang bertanya." kata Mikoto beranjak dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Keputusan sepihak.

·

·

·

"Papaa!"

"Papa kita mau kemana?"

"Papa apa disana ada boneka?"

"Papaa!"

Beginilah repotnya membawa anak sekecil Sarada. Sasuke mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Sampai." Ia membuka pintu dan menggendong Sarada keluar lalu menurunkannya.

"Jangan lepaskan tangan Papa." titah Sasuke menggenggam tangan putrinya. Ia tidak mau Sarada menjauh dari jangkauannya. Sementara itu Sarada mengangguk kemudian memperhatikan sekitar.

"Loh Papaa!"

"Ada apa?"

Sarada menunjuk mansion di dalam gerbang. "Ini lumah Cina." tunjuknya.

"Apa?"

Jadi teman putrinya itu merupakan anggota keluarga Akasuna? Ah, syukurlah, jadi nanti Sarada bisa bermain dengan Shina nanti sementara dirinya bisa mengikuti acara dengan tenang.

Sebuah mobil terparkir tepat di sebelahnya. Muncul dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Yo Sasuke!"

Shikamaru menggendong putranya di punggung, Shikadai. Temari tersenyum ramah membungkuk hormat pada atasan suaminya tersebut. "Selamat malam, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke saja, kita teman lama, Temari." sahut Sasuke menanggapi.

"Baiklah.."

Sarada mendekati Shikamaru. "Cikadaiii!" panggilnya pada bayi berusia setahun lebih itu. Tangannya gemas ingin mencubit pipi bayi laki-laki yang benar-benar menyerupai ayahnya tersebut.

Temari tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Sarada. "Ayo kita kesana bersama." ajaknya pada Sasuke dan Sarada yang ditanggapi anggukan.

Lebih baik dari yang ia duga.

Kelimanya pun melangkah masuk pekarangan rumah milik keluarga Akasuna tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sasuke sengaja datang sepuluh menit sebelum acara dimulai. Alasannya? Tentu saja malas menunggu. Dia juga meminta Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Sepakat. Mereka juga punya alasan yang sama. Membosankan.

"Wah, siapa gadis manis ini, Uchiha-san?"

Pipi Sarada dicubit gemas oleh wanita paruh paya yang tengah berkumpul membicarakan suatu hal. Biasanya selalu memperbincangkan masalah orang lain yang tentu saja bukan hak mereka.

Mata Sarada berkaca-kaca. Apa para wanita itu lupa kuku yang mereka jaga agar tetap lentik dan indah itu lama kelamaan akan melukai pipi tembam putrinya?

Ingat tugasmu! Bayangan Mikoto muncul di kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ini memuakkan. "Dia anakku, perkenalkan dirimu, nak."

Sarada menatap ayahnya sejenak kemudian memaksakan senyum lebarnya. "Aku Uchiha Calada! Anak papa Cacuke dan mama Cakula!" serunya melupakan denyut perih akibat goresan tante-tante tersebut. Yang lain langsung terbelalak tak percaya memasang raut patah hati mendengar pujaan hati mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak.

Wanita di tengah ruangan hampir memecahkan gelasnya saat mendengar itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat surai raven yang sangat dikenalnya. Tangannya langsung mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja pria di depannya.

"Tolong aku.." bisiknya dengan suara parau.

·

·

·

"Cinaaa!"

Sarada langsung memekik girang saat melihat teman perempuannya ikut hadir dalam acara ini. Ia kira sepanjang malam ini pipinya akan habis dicubit para tante-tante.

Tak sedikit perempuan yang mencoba menarik perhatian Presdir Uchiha Corp tersebut dengan berbagai cara. Atau ada anak perempuan yang didesak orang tuanya mendekati Sasuke.

Sejauh ini suasana aman, sepertinya nenek tua itu sedang meringkuk sedih di kasurnya yang nyaman karena sakit di pinggangnya. Sasuke menghela napas lega, ia kembali berbincang masalah proyek dengan kliennya didampingi oleh Shikamaru.

Pandangannya teralih pada sosok wanita bersurai pirang diurai berkulit tan. Ia memfokuskan manik oniksnya lagi barangkali penglihatannya salah. Lalu cermati wajahnya.

Tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing. Tak salah lagi.

"Hanya pengecut yang melihatnya diam-diam, begitu, Uchiha?" sindir Shikamaru pelan yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui objek yang ditatap sahabatnya.

Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. Ia segera pamit kemudian mengejar perempuan itu. Kali ini ia takkan ragu, ia yakin sekarang tak lagi salah orang.

Dia benar-benar Naruto-nya.

Dan kali ini Naruto berjalan cepat dengan nafas tak beraturan menuju seorang pria berjas hitam bak lelaki borjuis.

Sedangkan Sasuke di belakangnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia takkan melepaskan wanitanya lagi. Tidak akan.

Kejar-kejaran secara tak langsung itu tak diperhatikan para tamu yang berada disana. Hanya Shikamaru dan Temari yang menyorot keduanya berharap mereka cepat-cepat bertatapan.

"Selamat malam semuanya, terima kasih sudah datang ke-" pria di depan yang memegang mikrofon itu tersenyum melirik wanita yang melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Langsung ia tarik tangan tannya dan merangkul wanita tersebut. "Oh perkenalkan, hm, dia..i-istri saya, Akasuna Naruto.."

Langkah Sasuke berhenti seketika. Ia menatap Naruto lama. Naruto menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada para tamu. "Selamat malam semuanya, salam kenal.." ia membungkuk hormat.

Tangan porselen milik pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut terkepal kuat hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih. Mundur perlahan sampai nyaris menabrak orang.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke nanar. Sahabatnya itu menghampiri Sasuke. "Tolong bawa pulang Sarada." pesan Uchiha bungsu itu pelan dengan suara lirih sambil menitipkan kunci mobilnya.

Ia berjalan keluar, beruntung orang-orang sepertinya memilih fokus pada wanita di sebelah pimpinan Akasuna Group tersebut. Napasnya terasa tercekat. Pikirannya tak tentu mengarah kemana.

Istri dia bilang?

Sedangkan Naruto melepaskan rangkulan pria di sebelahnya. "Sasori.. lepas.." sergahnya dengan volume suara rendah. "Terima kasih.." bisiknya.

Safir sejernih laut itu menatap punggung sang Uchiha yang mulai menjauh.

 _'Sasuke..'_ batinnya lirih.

·

·

·

 **Tbc**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **A/N : *krik* *krik* *krik***

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUTOO SAYAANGG *peluk naruto* /ditendang sasuke *tiup terompet* makin semangat ya, rea tau kamu tambah tua tapi kamu selalu di hati kok sini sama adek(?) Maaf telat sehari hiks yang penting gak setaun kok hiks**

 **Dan... rea tau ini ancur hiks.. maafkan.. maafkan.. *sungkem***

 **Kalo ada yang bingung tanyain ke rea ya ripiu atau pm, makasih.. hiks..**

 **Okei special thanks to :**

 **darmadarma83 (siapa yaa? Wkwk xD nanti ada kok), Namikaze Otorie (maaf yaa ngebuat bingung,kemaren udah direpublish biar alurnya rada waras(?) Anaknya bukan boruto diganti shina, ampuni rea), choikim10 (konfliknya ga berat kok, cuma chap uda rea juga lagi sakit makanya asal buatnya, thanks yah(: ), yassir2374 (yang salah bukan flu anda kok wkwk iya udah di republish semoga rada waras deh alurnya), adelia437 (udah lanjot yaa), Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii (udah direpublish btw xD, thanks ya), Aiko Vallery (hiks yang tabah ya bacanya jangan katarak duluan liat summarynya sebelum baca wkwk *dicekek* panggil rea aja hehe and thanks yap :3), NO-VIZ HB (rea usahain ya senpai hehe makasih banyaak :3), Akira Hikari406 (Iya nih rea sedih banget chap dua kok ancur gitu hiks(?) Thanks yap(: ), Indah605 (Arigatoouu :33 *peyuk* /ditendang), yuki akibaru (iya ya kasian sasuke.. hehe thanks yap) , justin cruellin (oke siap senpaai! :3), vievyhyuga5 (okee makasih yaa), akira femnaru (siaap, wkwk ini udah lanjut hehe) dan bagi yang fav follow makasih banget :"3 rea terharu *usap ingus* /jijaylu!**

 **Makasih ya yang udah baca, dan maaf kalo ada nama yang salah rea khilaf(?) Amfunn, nah akhir kata,**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrong Decision**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, absurd, typos, alur kecepetan, monoton**

 **DLDR\°~°/**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

"Apa kau sudah tuli? untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bilang tidak mau"

Wanita blonde itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Meskipun dia terluka?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Meskipun ia terbunuh?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

Shikamaru mendengus napas lelah. Lelah untuk membujuk sang Akasuna untuk berbalik arah lagi.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya jujur mengingat pengakuan sahabatnya setiap saat. ditemani mimpi buruk selama lima tahun hanya karena ditinggalkan seorang wanita padahal masih banyak wanita yang mau menggantikan posisinya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah teman lamanya. Ia menyeringai tipis. "Lalu aku peduli?" tantangnya meninggalkan pria berambut nanas itu sendirian di tengah ruangan.

Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang dulunya penurut dan gadis yang tak tegaan berubah begini?

Tentu saja berbanding balik dengan dirinya yang masih berusia remaja dulu yang hanya bisa menangis merelakan cinta monyetnya pergi.

Jika dulu ia dibujuk untuk menemani temannya yang sudah melukainya, meski ia ingin menjawab tidak namun omongannya berbanding balik. Lalu raut wajah polos dan cengiran bodohnya yang menutupi segala ekspresinya. Ia tetap akan menemani siapa saja yang telah melukainya. Buktinya ia tidak menunjukkan tanda permusuhan pada Sakura atau gadis yang membullynya di sekolah hanya karena ia berpacaran dengan siswa populer di kota.

Tapi sekarang, nyatanya gadis yang berubah menjadi wanita dewasa itu sama sekali tak tergubris. Tak ada senyuman bodoh di wajahnya, sesuai dengan statusnya saat ini hanya ada senyuman formal yang ditujukan untuk memperakrab klien Akasuna Group.

Tingkahnya yang bocah berubah menjadi sosok wanita menawan. Naruto berhasil merubah dirinya seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dirinya dulu. Jika ada cermin mungkin tampak jelas jika ia bukan dirinya lagi.

Mencoba mengikuti hidup orang lain dan menikmatinya. Nyatanya itu berhasil dibanding menjadi diri sendiri dan lemah setiap saat.

Sekarang siapa yang berani mengusiknya? Uchiha? Hah, mendengar nama itu saja sudah membuatnya tergelak. Kekuasaan Uchiha takkan membuatnya berlutut!

Tak ada debaran saat mendengar namanya.

Tak ada rona saat melihatnya.

Lagi, ia takkan melakukannya lagi.

Yang ia takutkan hanya dia kembali dan merenggut kebahagiannya dari dunianya dengan alasan fana. Bukan mengandalkan nama keluarganya, siapapun tahu Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang gila yang jika sudah berambisi tak ada kata tak bisa mendapatkannya.

Pria itu dapat melakukan apapun termasuk memaksanya kembali ke sisinya. Meninggalkan semua yang telah ia perjuangkan selama ditinggalkan oleh brengsek itu.

Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Apa tak ada ruang untuknya lagi?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto tertawa. "Kau ingin aku menjawab apa? 'Sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya' begitu? Suruh dia hidup nyaman saja! Karena sekali mengusikku aku tak segan untuk menghancurkannya lebih dari dia menghancurkanku!" Ancam wanita itu pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru.

Pria Nara itu bergeming, tersenyum miring. "Lalu apa reaksi Sasuke mendengar ini Naruto? Kau yakin dia akan menyerah begitu saja?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Shika!" Shikamaru menoleh mendapati istrinya dengan raut wajah sebal. "Kau bilang apa pada adik tersayangku?!" tanyanya kesal.

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Sesuatu yang penting, eh?"

kalimat dari ayah beranak satu itu membuat istrinya berkacak pinggang. "Aku tak peduli Sasuke sahabatmu atau bukan, yang pasti jangan usik Naruto, Sasuke bukan lagi orang penting dalam hidup adikku, Shikamaru." katanya.

Temari bingung sewaktu melihat raut wajah Naruto saat melewati dirinya barusan. Asalnya wanita itu memang berwajah cemas setelah kedatangan pria itu. Dan Temari tentu saja sudah menduganya dari awal. Namun tadi melihatnya sekesal itu, Temari tahu.

Pantas saja Naruto marah, Shikamaru itu orang yang merepotkan. Setia kawannya berlebihan!

"Aku tak mau melihat Naruto terpuruk lagi, suamiku." ucapnya memandang wajah Shikadai dalam timangannya. "Kau tahu kan berapa lama ia butuh waktu untuk bangun lagi?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Tapi aku masih yakin Naruto masih mencintai-"

"Itu keyakinanmu kan?" potong Temari. "Kau tak lihat tadi? Aku juga peduli pada sahabatmu tapi sahabatmu menyakiti adikku." terangnya.

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu.

 _See, kau tak ada pendukung kecuali aku, Sasuke._

Ia tak ambil peduli lagi. Shikamaru beranjak dan mengambil segelas wine dari atas meja ketika anak perempuan yang ia kenal menghampirinya. "Paman!"

Gadis itu menyesuaikan kacamatanya. "Paman liat ayahku tidak?" tanyanya cemas. "Ayah nggak ninggalin Calada disini kan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, ayahmu ada urusan mendadak dan nanti aku akan mengantarmu sebentar lagi. Main saja lagi dengan temanmu, nanti aku akan kesana." Terangnya.

Sarada tersenyum tipis. "Makacih, paman!" Kemudian ia berlari lagi mencari Shina.

Kebetulan tadi keduanya sedang bermain boneka di kamar gadis itu sampai Sarada teringat ia datang dengan ayahnya kesini dan mencarinya.

Sarada memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Urusan mendadak? Biasanya tak sampai meninggalkannya disini atau keluar pesta lebih awal.

Ia berlari mencari kamar Shina, namun banyaknya kamar di rumah ini nyatanya malah membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Jduk!

"Aww!" Sarada merintih meraba keningnya yang bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"M-maaf! Maafkan aku!" Suara feminin itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Sarada mendongak ke atas untuk mengetahui siapa yang ditabraknya.

Wanita bersurai blonde dengan tiga garis kucing melintang di kedua pipinya. Manik safir biru laut yang tertera disana.

Figur yang sama dalam foto-foto yang disimpan ayahnya.

"Hmm.. kenapa kau disini?" Naruto bertanya menyetarakan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Sarada menggaruk pipinya. "A-aku mau mencali Cina, tante.." terangnya bingung.

"Cina?" Seingat Naruto tidak ada yang bernama Cina di dalam kediamannya.

"Aku nggak bica bilang ec tante.." katanya membuat Naruto mengingat putrinya yang bersurai merah. "Oh! Maksudmu Shina?"

Sarada tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. "Aku temennya Cina, tante, tadi lagi main eh Calada keinget papa hehe.." tawanya garing.

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Dipandanginya wajah gadis kecil itu seksama.

Mendengus napas lelah.

 _Sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu gadis ini? Ia merutuk dalam hati. Jahat sekali nasib malam ini._

Tapi ia tak harus bertindak acuh pada bocah ini kan? Biar bagaimanapun meski anak ini terlahir dari dua orang yang menyakitinya, Naruto tahu pasti. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan anak yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Oke, aku akan mengantarmu-ttebayo!" katanya senang.

Naruto paling menyukai anak-anak kecil. Di depan mereka ia akan bertingkah bocah juga.

Ia menggandeng tangan milik Sarada. "Ayo, aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

 _Ternyata wanita ramen ayah baik juga._

Itu yang terbesit di pikiran bocah itu. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Baru saja keduanya melangkah, suara cempreng dari arah depan menghentikannya.

"Salada!"

Naruto terkikik ketika nama gadis kecil di sampingnya dipanggil. Terselip di benaknya sepiring salad yang biasa dimakan Sasori pagi hari.

"Mama? Kok mama disini? Nggak baleng ayah?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Haissh, pesta itu merepotkan, sayang! Mama lebih suka disini-dattebayo!" serunya.

Shina mendelik. "Mama, Shina mau main sama Salada.. masa mama ikutan main sih?" protesnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, mencubit pipi putrinya gemas. "Ok sip tuan putri! Belajar bilang huruf r ya!" candanya membuat Shina mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo Salada!" ajak Shina menggandeng tangan temannya.

Sarada tersenyum kemudian berlari bersama Shina, namun menoleh kepada Naruto sesaat.

 _Kalau tante kebahagiaan papa, aku nggak akan biarin tante lepas begitu aja!_

Sarada tertawa begitu memikirkan nantinya jadi seperti apa.

••••

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto mendengus. "Ayolah Temari-neechan, jangan memanggilku begitu.."

Temari tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap memanggilmu sampai kapanpun, adikku sayang!"

Naruto tertawa kecil, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut. "Mana Shikamaru?"

Temari mengedikkan bahu. "Tadi dia bilang menjemput Sasuke" jawabnya acuh.

Naruto mengernyit. "Menjemput? Bukannya dia bawa mobil? ah dasar nanas itu!"

Temari memandang Naruto bingung. "Uhmm, biasanya sahabatnya itu pasti meminum setumpuk gelas."

Tak terpengaruh dengan penerangan Temari, Naruto tersenyum. "Ok, aku akan ke Sasori dulu!" katanya kemudian melangkah menuju pria berambut merah yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa kliennya.

Tak mau ikut berbincang, Naruto mengetik di hpnya.

 **Naruto** : _hei kau sudah bilang kan pada mereka?_

Ting!

Hp Sasori berdenting di saku blazernya. "Maaf sebentar.." ijinnya lalu mengecek ponselnya.

Ia melirik Naruto yang tak jauh dari mereka.

 **Sasori** : _kemari kau rubah tengik! Biasanya juga kan kau seperti ini_

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

 **Naruto** : _nggak mau, nggak mood, bweek! :p_

Terlihat Sasori menghela napas memandangnya tajam kemudian melanjutkan perbincangannya tadi.

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresinya namun tawanya terhenti ketika suara dering ponsel mengusiknya.

Shikamaru.

Kenapa nanas ini menelponnya?

"Halo?"

"Naruto! Tolong kemarilah!" titah Shikamaru di seberang.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Hei ini kenapa ramai sekali disana!"

"Kemarilah Naruto! Aku mohon! Dia benar-benar di luar kendali!"

Naruto tahu maksudnya apa. "Heh, aku tak peduli, by-"

"Aku akan bilang pada Sasuke, siapa orang terdekatmu." Ancam Shikamaru membuat Naruto tergelak.

"Temanku, kenapa kau mengancamku? Apa temanmu ini tak berharga sama sekali dibanding sahabatmu, hm?" pancing wanita itu.

Naruto mendesis. "Beritahu saja tentang Sasori, Shikamaru. Aku tak peduli." Ia hendak menutup telpon jika Shikamaru tak berbicara lagi.

"Orang terdekatmu bukan Sasori saja kan, hm?" tantang pria Nara itu dari sana.

Naruto menggertakan giginya. "Apa maksudmu, nanas?"

"Bagaimana jika kuberitahu tentang siapa dia dan pasti Sasuke punya hubungan dengannya."

"Jangan beritahu orang itu!" geramnya. "Kau benar-benar mata-mata yang sukses! Oh jadi aku tidak punya teman ya?" Tanyanya sedih.

"Kau tahu maksudku Naruto, tolong kemarilah ke Moonlight. Ini terakhir, selanjutnya takdir bukan?" pinta temannya itu.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli"

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu tentang Sha-"

"Otw" Naruto mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Shikamaru memang merepotkan, menyusahkan, menyebalkan, argh! Semuanya buruk tentang Shikamaru dan bosnya!

Naruto mengisyaratkan pada Sasori bahwa dia akan pergi yang ditanggapi anggukan pelan.

Tapi anggukan itu punya beberapa arti.

1\. Jangan pulang larut

2\. ke tempat macam-macam, kukebiri kau

3\. hati-hati, ada yang nyolek, colek balik, pake kapak tapi

4\. Jangan pergi sama orang yang tak dikenal

5\. 2 jam tak mengabariku, awas kau!

Naruto memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

kecepatan tinggi?

 _Yang benar saja, hanya untuk orang itu aku sampai begitu? Hih.._

••••

Pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah suasana club yang benar-benar.. hancur. .

Naruto melangkah anggun tanpa peduli kekacauan di dalam. Ia masuk ke dalam club.

 _Ampuni aku Kami-sama_ , batinnya sendu.

Oh sungguh Naruto berdosa.

"NARUTO! Hah.. akhirnya kau datang juga."

Naruto mendesis. "Kau tak bilang apapun kan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru singkat, lalu menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Nah hentikan dia"

Disini Naruto merasa seperti menonton sirkus. Yang aneh binatangnya terangkum menjadi satu kesatuan; Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu menonjok bartender tanpa ampun.

"Astaga! Berapa gelas yang dia minIium? Segudang?!" pekik wanita itu.

Sasuke yang kalem, mengamuknya luar binasa.

Shikamaru menunjuk pipinya yang lebam. "Aku tak tahu tapi lihat dia tak bisa membedakanku dengan Sasori."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Terus aku ngapain disini!?"

"Hentikan dia! Lalu apalagi?!" tanya Shikamaru ikutan panik.

Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Aku wanita, Shikamaru! Kalau pipiku ditonjok gimana!?"

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Nah berarti kita sama-sama ditonjok" simpulnya.

Wanita pirang itu meliriknya sadis. "Sinting!"

Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Masa dia sih yang disuruh menidurkan banteng ngamuk?

Mencoba menghampiri pria raven itu dan-

Prang!

"Astaga!" Naruto memekik kaget saat nyaris bersentuhan dengan lemparan gelas tersebut.

"Dasar gila!" umpatnya. Hampir saja terkena jantungan!

Naruto menarik kemeja putih Sasuke dari belakang. "Hei hentikan!"

Tangan pucat itu bergerak cepat menangkap tangan Naruto dan hendak memutarnya.

"SHIKAMARU TANGANKU MAU DIPATAHIN!" jerit wanita itu ketakutan.

Duagh!

Tanpa sengaja, kaki Naruto menendang tulang kering Sasuke hingga pria itu merunduk. "MAMPUS KAU AYAM!" hardik Naruto jengkel menggerakan tangannya yang sakit.

Namun itu tak membuat Sasuke langsung tumbang. Pria itu bangkir berdiri dan melempar kursi ke arah Naruto yang sibuk memandang tangannya.

"Naruto! Awas! Kursi melayang!" peringat Shikamaru.

Naruto melotot horror, ia berjongkok hingga kursi itu tepat mengenai-Shikamaru.

"Sialan!" Shikamaru mengumpat. "Kenapa kau jongkok!?" tegurnya pada Naruto yang ditanggapi.

"Lalu aku yang kena begitu!? Makan noh kursi!" ejek wanita itu.

"Akh!" Leher Naruto dicengkram lalu dicekik dari belakang.

Sasuke mengendus aroma citrus dari leher wanita itu. "Kenapa kau memakai wewangian ini?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jawab aku, atau kubunuh kau. kenapa kau memakai wangi Naruto!?" bentaknya.

Naruto meringis saat cekikan di lehernya makin mempersempit jalur pernapasannya. "Lalu akhu.. harus memakhai afha!?" (Lalu aku harus memakai apa)

"Apapun, peniru." tegasnya.

"Okhe, beshok aku.. pakai..hh aromah apel.." rintihnya

"Naruto tidak akan suka melihat peniru sepertimu." desis Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Dia.. lebih thidak mau melihatmuh.., pecundang!"

Sasuke makin mempererat cekikannya hingga Naruto kini tak lagi bisa bernapas.

Buagh!

Shikamaru menonjoknya hingga cekikan itu terlepas.

"Uhukk!" Naruto memegangi lehernya lalu melotot pada Shikamaru. "Hah.. kenapa baru sekarang hah!? Aku nyaris mati tahu!"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ingin melihat interaksi kalian." jawabnya tak peduli.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang." ucapnya yang langsung ditahan Shikamaru.

"Kali ini saja.." mohonnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kuso!"

Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menonjok wajahnya tanpa ampun. "Pulang kau! Anakmu menunggumu bodoh!"

Setelah menyadari bahwa pria raven itu tak melawan lagi, Naruto menyeret Sasuke keluar dari club, lalu mendorongnya masuk ke mobil di jok belakang.

Shikamaru masuk kursi pengemudi, sedangkan wanita blonde itu pasrah duduk di jok belakang bersama Sasuke.

"Jalankan mobilnya supir!" titahnya seenak udel membuat Shikamaru mendecih.

Naruto menyenderkan mobilnya pada jendela hendak memejamkan mata saat suatu beban menyangga bahunya.

Sasuke tertidur di bahunya.

"Dia tidak.. mau melihatku.." lirihnya dalam tidur.

"Dia memang tidak mau melihatmu." tegas Naruto hendak menyingkirkan kepala Sasuke.

"Naruto membenciku.."

Naruto tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau kau paham itu."

"Dia dan Sasori.." Naruto tak sempat mendengarkan lagi, ia menempelkan kepala Sasuke pada jendela.

"Teruslah berpikir begitu, ini malam terakhir aku menemuimu" ucap Naruto tak peduli.

Shikamaru memperhatikan keduanya tersenyum tipis.

 _Malam terakhir bagimu, tapi bukan bagi takdir, Naruto._

 **Tbc**

 **YESSH GUE REWRITE LAGI YEESSH!**

 **Uhuk-hai..**

 **Maafkan saya minna-san (╥_╥) maaf ini telat banget habis saya nggak bisa maksain alurnya**

 **Alesan kenapa direwrite, alur kemaren terlalu cepet.**

 **Maaf semuanya disini OOC :(**

 **Nantinya saya usahakan nggak ada rewrite lagi karena apa? Karena saya mau buat sampe akhir :)**

 **Arigatou buat yang review, maaf nggak bisa bales sekarang :( tapi buat yang bingung bisa tanya rea di pm kok~**

 **See you~**


End file.
